


sea of flowers

by miyamoto_musashi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bickering, Bisexuality, F/F, Love/Hate, Nonbinary Character, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyamoto_musashi/pseuds/miyamoto_musashi
Summary: an art trade!a peace from the bickering chaos of the Two Beasts of Love.
Relationships: Kama/Kiara Sessyoin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	sea of flowers

"I find it strange"  
Kama commented first. The Chaldea cafeteria was empty except for them and their counterpart beast, Beast 3/R, the one and only Kiara Sessyoin.  
"Find what strange?" Their confused partner questioned, placing her fork down with a smile, ready to combat anything Kama threw at her.  
"How every other beast aren't human, except for you. It's actually admirable that a human became so powerful that she became a Beast, an existence equal to me, a God."  
Kama watched as Kiara's mouth opened, then closed. Then her face flushed followed by stuttering  
"W-what? Kama, did you just...compliment me?" Kiara smiled, utterly bewildered by this sudden and completely random development.  
Meanwhile Kama was being smug.  
Very smug.  
They merely shrugged as their counterpart cleared their throat, trying to collect herself.  
That was a first, Kama thought.  
Hopefully won't be the last. Let's do it again  
"Yes, I did compliment you" They smiled darkly, trying to not let the bile in their throat float to their mouth and spit insults out instead.  
"Am I wrong? It must be a feat only you could do." Ugh.  
"Yes, I s-suppose." Kiara was suspicious, red in the face but suspicious nonetheless.  
"Why are you suddenly complimenting me, Kama?"  
"Hm?" Now, it was their turn to be confused.  
"You never actually showed anything but disdain and rage-induced lust for me, both of which I do heavily enjoy. It seems...what's the word, odd? For you"  
"Odd." Kama repeated, thinking about it.  
At face value, it just seemed like a scheme to get Kiara embarrassed but in hindsight, it makes no sense. There's no one other than the two to see this spectacle, no EMIYA, no Parvati, no Hans, no anyone. It seemed as if Kama wanted to see Kiara this way. And only them. To keep a secret and hold it close to their heart, as if it was their secret garden and Kiara's blushing face was the sea of flowers they were so proud of.  
And with that revelation, Kama went red.  
And when Kama goes red, they get furious.  
"It's not like that." They muttered angrily  
"I see we are back into our regular routine." Kiara laughed, watching the Beast across the table slumped into their chair.  
But as the woman laughed, Kama couldn't help but sneak a peek.  
They will never admit it but she surely did look beautiful at that moment.  
And they hated it.


End file.
